1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering control device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1999-78938 discloses a technology that aims to smoothly pass at a curve, and in which the steering reaction force that is applied to a steering wheel corresponding to a self-aligning torque decreases as the curvature when turning increases.